<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Skel's Good Omens Artwork by Skelligiri</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28319100">Skel's Good Omens Artwork</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skelligiri/pseuds/Skelligiri'>Skelligiri</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman &amp; Terry Pratchett</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Pre-Fall Crowley (Good Omens)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 16:41:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>87</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28319100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skelligiri/pseuds/Skelligiri</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Each chapter contains a piece of Good Omens artwork.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Cloud 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Just the ineffable husbands enjoying a well-deserved date night.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Glow Better</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Some things never change?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Bless You, Dear</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>'Dammit Angel-' POFF</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Worth Waiting For</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The South Downs cottage.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Awake The Snake</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>Come what may, they've got each other.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Haven</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>They gained so much more than they'd lost.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. On the Ark</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>I can only imagine nerves being a bit frayed by the time the storm subsides.</p><p>Anyway, this was inspired by the fanfiction 'The Gift' by entanglednow (you can find it here: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22030258).</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. 64 AD</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p> </p><p></p><div class="legacy-journal rU41j">
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p>Between Nero and Caligula, their time in Rome couldn't have been easy on either of them.</p>
  </div>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>